


Perypetia

by TiradaCheo



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Magia, czarownica, pocałunek prawdziwej miłości, żaba
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiradaCheo/pseuds/TiradaCheo
Summary: Jak każdy bohater zareaguje na wieść, że okoliczni mieszkańcy wioski drżą przed mocą potężnej czarownicy mającej dom na pobliskich bagnach? Oczywiście zdecyduje się rozwiązać ten niebywały problem! Ale co jeśli na skutek nieostrożnego kroku sam znajdzie się w patowej sytuacji? Jak z niej wybrnie i kto mu pomoże?Czyli jak Prince szuka pomocy w zdjęciu uroku. I u kogo.





	Perypetia

**Author's Note:**

> Gdyby komuś wygodniej byłoby czytać na wattpadzie:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/117338251-perypetia-thomas-sanders-prinxiety-one-shot

\- I jak zapewne się domyślasz, urok może zdjąć jedynie pocałunek prawdziwej miłości. Czarownica zarzuciła ciemną chustę na ramiona zmieniając się z pięknej kobiety z powrotem w zgrzybiałą staruszkę.  
– O ile jakąś masz! – zaskrzeczała. Następnie zaśmiała się szyderczo i pstryknęła palcami. Zniknęła w chmurze dymu i maluteńkich błysków.  
Efekciara. Świetnie. Tylko… Co on miał teraz zrobić?!

Prince rozejrzał się po bagnach. Ta nowa forma znacznie ograniczała mu pole widzenia. I to nie tylko widzenia. Po co mu było tu przychodzić? Wiedział, że wieśniacy liczyli na jego pomoc. Wiedział, że prawdopodobnie spotka silną i niebezpieczną czarownicę. W takim razie dlaczego nie pomyślał o jakimś zaklęciu ochronnym? Czy czymkolwiek w tym stylu? Co prawda zazwyczaj mógł liczyć na czas, który dawał mu antagonista swoją żarliwą przemową. W jej trakcie był w stanie przygotować się do walki, jeśli nie fizycznie, to chociaż psychicznie. Ale tutaj walki nie było! Skąd miał wiedzieć, że zostanie trafiony zaklęciem w plecy, całkowicie niesportowo, bo czarownica jest przeczulona na punkcie swoich rabatek? To nawet na rabatkę nie wyglądało!

No ale zrobił, co zrobił, czasu tak łatwo cofnąć się nie da, więc teraz jest tu. W tej postaci. W postaci nieszczęsnego płaza – żaby.  
Prince powstrzymał nieodpartą chęć rechotania. To będzie męka. Musiał będąc teraz w tej żałosnej postaci wrócić do domu i znaleźć… No właśnie. Kto pocałuje żabę?! Małą, obślizgłą, zielono-brązową, wyłupiastooką żabę? Cóż, ktoś musi. A Prince nawet wiedział kto.

Westchnął ciężko, a przynajmniej spróbował i zaczął podążać w stronę domu. Teraz nie mógł się nawet teleportować! Utracił wszystkie swoje szczególne zdolności i te mniej szczególne zresztą też, oprócz myślenia. Chociaż tyle mu zostało.

Wskoczył do zimnej wody rzeki, dochodząc do wniosku, że tą drogą wróci znacznie szybciej niż lądem. Pomimo niezadowolenia, że był tą istotą, musiał przyznać, że pływanie było teraz o wiele łatwiejsze i przyjemniejsze. Mając cały czas otwarte oczy rozglądał się po rzece. Dzięki przejrzystej wodzie widział przy dnie mniejsze od siebie błyszczące rybki, kolorowe kamyczki, a gdzieniegdzie rosnące wodne rośliny. Urokliwie. Zauważył również kilka podobnych do siebie żab i tknęła go myśl, czy to nie są aby inni nieszczęśnicy, którzy zdeptali rabatki czarownicy. Stwierdzając, że to nieistotne skupił się na pływaniu. W sumie nie miał pojęcia, czy coś mu teraz zagraża, czy nie. A jeśli tak, to co? Jak przez mgłę pamiętał Logica oglądającego film dokumentalny o płazach. W tamtym momencie nie był tym zainteresowany, więc zajął się czymś innym. Teraz żałował.

Szczęśliwie, podróż przez rzekę minęła mu całkowicie spokojnie. Minął wioskę i wodą dotarł do lasu w którym znajdowało się magiczne przejście do ogrodu. Wystarczyło znaleźć odpowiednie drzewo, pewną sosnę i… hop! Już był w domu. A tam, na trawie, znajdował się jego wybawca. Chociaż jeszcze o tym nie wiedział.

Anxiety leżał na plecach ze słuchawkami na uszach i prawdopodobnie spał. Prince doskoczył do niego trzema susami. Spojrzał na jego twarz. Była spokojna, odprężona i oczywiście pomalowana w charakterystyczny sposób. Ale to nic. W sumie to Roman nie był pewien, czy pocałunek zadziała. Znaczy, wiedział, że Anxiety to jego prawdziwa miłość! Czuł to od zawsze, a książęta takie rzeczy zwyczajnie wiedzą. Tylko że… Anxiety mógł tego nie wiedzieć. Jasne, że starał się, aby ten fakt stał się dla niego oczywisty, ale nie można robić wszystkiego samemu i oczekiwać niesamowitych efektów! I tu wcale nie chodzi o to, że chłopak mógłby odrzucić bezpośrednio wyrażoną deklarację miłości, co mogłoby złamać Romanowi serce, pomimo, że wiedział, że są sobie przeznaczeni. Co to, to nie! Taka myśl mu nawet do głowy nie przyszła! W końcu jest najlepszą, najbardziej kreatywną i najprzystojniejszą częścią Thomasa, prawda?

No ale do rzeczy. Tą sprawą zajmie się później. Z rozpędu skoczył na czoło chłopaka. Anxiety obudził się z cichym okrzykiem i gwałtownie usiadł, zrzucając Prince’a. Szczęśliwie nawet jako żaba miał nadal niesamowity refleks, więc wylądował bezpiecznie na ziemi. Anxiety rozejrzał się półprzytomnie. W końcu jego wzrok spoczął na Romanie.  
\- Żaba? To ty mnie obudziłaś?  
Prince kiwnął pyszczkiem na potwierdzenie. Anxiety prychnął.  
\- No oczywiście, że mi odpowiesz. Dlaczego gadam do głupiej żaby?  
Prince zarechotał z oburzeniem. Wcale nie był głupi!  
\- Dobra, dobra. Nie irytuj się. I tak nie mam co robić. – Anxiety uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. – A ty zapewne jesteś zaczarowaną istotą, która pragnie pocałunku, aby się odmienić?  
_No proszę! _Łatwo poszło, nawet nie musiał próbować czegokolwiek wyjaśniać. Podskoczył w miejscu i kiwnął na potwierdzenie.__  
Anxiety zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Zaraz… Ty mnie rozumiesz?  
Kiwnięcie.  
\- Nie wierzę.  
Tym razem Roman rozpłaszczył się na ziemi w poczuciu bezsilności. To nie mogło być takie proste, prawda?  
\- Wyglądasz jakby cię coś przejechało.  
_A niby przez kogo?! _\- próbował powiedzieć, ale żabia forma pozwoliła mu tylko na serię niezrozumiałego rechotu i kumkania.__  
Anxiety parsknął. _Miło, że cię to śmieszy!_  
\- W porządku, uspokój się. Ok, więc jesteś… człowiekiem?  
Kiwnięcie.  
\- Zamienionym przez zły urok.  
Znowu kiwnięcie.  
\- I szukasz kogoś, kto cię pocałuje, żeby go zdjąć?  
Ponowna zgoda.  
\- A to nie powinna być przypadkiem księżniczka?  
Tym razem Prince chciał pokręcić głową, ale nie był w stanie przez żabią budowę ciała. W takim wypadku obrócił się raz w lewo, raz w prawo.  
\- Ok, więc nie księżniczka. W takim razie doszedłeś do wniosku, że dobrym wyborem będę ja? – zapytał, z trudem kryjąc niedowierzanie w głosie.  
_W sumie jedynym _– Jednak tego Prince nie mógł powiedzieć, więc znowu potaknął. Już zaczynała go boleć szyja.__  
\- Dlaczego?  
Był żabą! Niemym płazem! Jak miał odpowiedzieć na to pytanie? Na szczęście Anxiety sam się zreflektował.  
\- No tak, nie dasz rady mi odpowiedzieć.

Chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, patrząc na siebie. Anxiety myślał, a Prince… cóż, czekał. Bycie żabą coraz bardziej zaczynało mu przeszkadzać. Szczególnie, że właśnie poczuł głód. Latające nad kwiatami w ogrodzie trzmiele wydawały się wyglądać smakowicie. Nie! Nie podda się tym prymitywnym instynktom! Nie będzie wiódł nędznego żabiego żywota! Nie pozwoli na zdegradowanie siebie do jakiegoś prostego stworzenia, które…  
Anxiety przerwał ciszę.  
\- Ciężko mi to powiedzieć, ale ci wierzę.  
Wyciągnął otwartą dłoń i położył na ziemi. Roman pomimo, że był pełen nadziei i dobrej myśli, zawahał się.  
\- Chodź tutaj. W ten sposób raz - udowodnisz mi, że naprawdę jesteś niby inteligentną istotą, a dwa – że jeszcze nie oszalałem.  
To miało sens. Prince wskoczył mu na dłoń i pozwolił się unieść. Anxiety wstał i popatrzył na żabę z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Nie wierzę, że dałem się przekonać żabie. Jestem łatwy – mruknął pod nosem. Po czym zamknął oczy i szybko cmoknął stworzenie w pyszczek. Roman czując magię wzbierającą w ciele zeskoczył na ziemię. Nie chciał zrobić krzywdy chłopakowi. Nie minęła chwila i już był w swojej najlepszej formie. Jak dobrze było mieć znowu normalne kończyny!  
\- Anxiety!  
\- P-p-Princey?! Dlaczego?! – wyjąkał zaskoczony.  
\- Nigdy nie wątpiłem, że to jesteś ty! – Prince chciał przytulić swoją miłość do piersi, ale ten odsunął się momentalnie.  
\- Co? No raczej? To nie ja byłem żabą! – przerwał. – DLACZEGO byłeś żabą?!  
\- Tym się nie martw. Ten urok to tylko kara za zniszczenie rabatek. Który zresztą zdjąłeś poprzez pocałunek prawdziwej miłości, więc sprawy już nie ma.  
Po minie Anxiety Prince poznał, że powiedział ciut za dużo.  
\- Prawdziwej… miłości…? – Z pełnym powątpiewania wzrokiem Anxiety powoli wycofał się w stronę drzwi wejściowych. Kiedy był już w drzwiach rzucił tylko drżącym głosem:  
\- Oszalałeś Princey – i zniknął w środku.  
No tak. Tego się można było spodziewać. Anxiety rzeczywiście nie wiedział. Albo wypierał fakty. Jedno, czy drugie, w każdym razie długo tak nie pociągnie i będzie musiał zaakceptować namacalny dowód ich jedynej i prawdziwej miłości w postaci odmienionego Prince’a. Roman nucąc jakąś skoczną melodię wszedł do domu.

**Author's Note:**

> ISTOTNE: Oto wezwanie-anons do dzikich polskich Fandersów! Jesteście? Gdzie? Proszę, odezwijcie się! Szukamy was, chcemy pofangirolować również w naszym ojczystym języku, nie tylko po angielsku. Proszę, dajcie znać, że istniejecie! (Waszego istnienia jesteśmy pewne.) – Grupka zdesperowanych Fandersów szukających rodziny


End file.
